


fecundity

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Lactation Kink, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy Kink, kylux (implied) - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Армитаж Хакс вовлечен в сферу продаж весьма необычной породы собак, а Бен Соло с дочерью могут помочь с их разведением.





	fecundity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fecundity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318679) by [kittysock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysock/pseuds/kittysock). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)  
> fecundity* - плодовитость.
> 
> Написано для sleepsick.  
> Действие фика происходит во вселенной, где от людей и собак могут появляться щенки. С тегом возникли проблемы – подходящего я не нашла.  
> Ну и на всякий случай: пожалуйста, не пытайтесь повторить что-либо подобное в реальной жизни. Это всего лишь фанфик. Очень порочный фанфик.

— Должен признаться, ваше предложение заинтересовало меня, — клиент — Армитаж Хакс, как значилось в протянутой визитке — ответил Бену, и Бен слегка улыбнулся.

Здесь у каждого имелся свой интерес, и тяжелый труд Бена окупался с лихвой — хотя прошло всего два года с тех пор, как он взялся за этот бизнес.

— Мой интерес связан преимущественно со сферой безопасности, поэтому мне требуется адекватные, умные и — самое главное — быстро обучаемые экземпляры. Ваши прошлые предложения более чем соответствовали этим стандартам.

Бен почувствовал прилив гордости: последний помет раскупили полностью, не прошло и недели с момента объявления списков, и лист ожидания на новый выводок уже преодолел двузначную отметку.

— Я изучил родословную кобеля, поэтому знаю, что она безупречна, — продолжал мистер Хакс, слегка наклонившись вперед — его глаза были цепкими, изучающими, и будь на месте Бена кто помалодушнее, он бы непременно вжал голову в плечи.

Но Бен спокойно выдержал пристальный взгляд. Интуиция подсказывала, что новый покупатель хотел получить от него больше, чем просто щенков. Пульс участился — и это было даже странно, он же и так понимал, какая просьба сейчас последует.

— Однако я никогда не беру на себя ответственность приобретать щенка, пока не увижу суку, — многозначительно закончил мистер Хакс, и Бен понял, что улыбается. Мало кому хватало духу обратиться с такой просьбой. Большинство покупателей предпочитали… вообще не знать о процессе, вполне довольствуясь результатом. Некоторые вовсе не приходили сами за щенком, щедро оплачивая доставку и иллюзорное блаженное неведение.

— Разумеется, — Бен поднялся, и мистер Хакс, поставив чашку на кофейный столик, последовал его примеру. — Будьте добры, пожалуйста, за мной.

Бен провел гостя по узкому коридору вглубь своего жилища и вскоре услышал резкий вздох — привычный запах дома сменился безошибочно узнаваемым ароматом молока и щенячьей шерсти. Набрав код на массивной стальной двери, Бен приглашающе распахнул ее перед гостем.

— «Резистанс XW». Достойная система, — прокомментировал мистер Хакс, переступая порог. — Но не настолько хороша, как «TIE — охранные системы Первого ордена».

— Взял по рекомендации знакомого, — коротко пояснил Бен. — Нарисовался первый помет, и требовалось раздобыть что-нибудь побыстрее.

Они проследовали через тамбурное помещение, и хозяин указал на деревянную конструкцию с креплениями: 

— Скамья для случки. Больше мы ее не применяем, но поначалу она очень помогала в работе.

Бен шагал неторопливо, позволяя мистеру Хаксу как следует оценить боксы щенков с автономным подогревом, стоячий душ для купания суки с приплодом и другие приспособления, установленные им, чтобы создать идеальную благоприятную атмосферу для размножения столь уникальной породы.

Кобель спал на своем месте возле второй двери, нисколько не потревоженный их присутствием. Когда Хакс увидел здоровяка, в его взгляде мелькнуло восхищение.

Перед следующей дверью — обычной, незапертой — Бен остановился.

— Она здесь с нашим нынешним выводком, — пояснил он, взглянув на своего спутника — прямо ему в лицо, сохранявшее учтиво-нейтральное выражение. Тем не менее образ воплощенного спокойствия нарушался предвкушающим голодным блеском голубых глаз.

Бен аккуратно открыл дверь, жестом приглашая мистера Хакса войти. От гостя пошла настоящая волна восторга при виде главного сокровища Бена, сути и смысла его дела, причины, по которой эти щенки по праву считались одними из лучших в мире.

— Рей, — негромко позвал Бен, его голос звучал спокойно, в противоположность тому, что бушевало у него внутри. — Пришел мистер Хакс. Его интересуют малыши, но сперва он хочет взглянуть на тебя.

Его дочь не ответила, но перекатилась с боку на спину. Она невозмутимо раскинулась на постели, к ее телу прижималось полдюжины щенков, довольно посапывающих в тепле. Они уже подросли, и вскоре им предстояло отправиться к владельцам, поэтому Рей постоянно хотела находиться рядом с малышами. Один щеночек заскулил, почувствовав движение матраса, и стал тыкаться матери в грудь в попытках найти сосок. Рей улыбнулась и бережно помогла ему.

Бен повернул голову и заметил, что мистер Хакс внимательно наблюдал за Рей — пока не обернулся, вопросительно подняв брови. Бен кивнул.

Мистер Хакс с достоинством уселся в кресло-качалку возле кровати. «Словно на трон», — подумалось Бену.

— Сколько ей? — поинтересовался клиент.

—  _Ей_ исполнится шестнадцать в следующем месяце! — сердито вклинилась Рей — щенки находились в том возрасте, когда начинали прорезаться их маленькие острые зубки, из-за чего ее соски постоянно раздражались и распухали. Но она упорно отказывалась отлучать малышей от груди — да, это доставляло ей определенный дискомфорт, но зато дети были счастливы.

— Прошу прощения, мисс Рей, — извиняющимся тоном обратился к ней мистер Хакс. — Виденные мною ранее суки в большинстве своем были немыми.

— Думаю, папочка временами мечтает, чтобы я тоже была немой, — проворковала Рей, послав Бену полный обожания взгляд.

Мистер Хакс, заметив это, снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Значит, помет номер три? — спросил он, указав на спящих рядом с ней щенков. Рей ответила кивком и немного отодвинула одеяло, обнажая округлый живот.

— А вот и наш четвертый, — с гордостью объявил Бен, но как-то подозрительно наигранно. Цепкий взгляд мистера Хакса прошелся от щенка у груди до выпуклости, оттягивающей ее черные шорты.

— Недолгий перерыв, — отметил он. — Выходит, между беременностями прошло всего полтора месяца? — Его беспокойство было совершенно оправданным, и Бен уже не удивлялся такой осведомленности.

— Это вышло непреднамеренно, — обреченно признал он. — Всему виной неудачное стечение обстоятельств. Я фотографировал щенков для реестра, а когда вернулся к Рей, кобель был привязан там, — кивнул он в сторону тамбура.

Рей залилась краской до кончиков ушей.

— Мистер Соло, — гость переключил свое внимание на Бена, — сознаюсь вам откровенно, мой интерес к этой породе не ограничивается лишь коммерческой потребностью. Это своего рода страсть. Когда я был подростком, сосед плотно подсел на сие увлечение, и я имел возможность перенимать его опыт… В общем, я намерен продолжать в том же духе, пока позволяют законы. Могу я осмотреть мисс Рей?

Внезапная мысль на секунду отвлекла Бена. Полный запрет гибридных щенков мог бы оказаться крайне неприятным препятствием для бизнеса, грозя создать еще большую проблему, чем то, что тело Рей поначалу отказывалось способствовать их затее. К тому же его дочь давно не осматривали — с тех пор, как ему пришлось спустить на это весь свой месячный заработок: в те времена он прожигал дни на офисной работенке. Молчание докторов обходится недешево. А тот пустозвон еще и заявил, что Рей бесплодна. С того момента прошло три года, вдруг осознал Бен.

— Да, — выдохнул он. — Рей, встань. Пусть мистер Хакс осмотрит тебя.

Рей хотела что-то сказать, но затем бережно отняла жадного щенка от груди — малыш заворчал и тут же зарылся в кучу своих собратьев. Щенки обеспокоенно завозились, перестав ощущать рядом тело матери.

— Я переложу малышей, — вызвался Бен и начал осторожно перекладывать заскуливших щенков в теплые боксы. Он целовал каждого из них, прежде чем накрыть мягкой простынкой. Когда он обернулся, Рей уже стояла перед мистером Хаксом, а тот со скрупулезной аккуратностью дотрагивался кончиками пальцев до ее шеи.

— Лимфатические узлы в норме, — констатировал мистер Хакс. — Дыхание и пульс тоже, — могло показаться, что гость разговаривает сам с собой, но Бен чувствовал, что слова обращены к нему. Рей держалась спокойно, его умница, его стойкая принцесса.

— Голову назад, рот открыть, — тихо проинструктировал мистер Хакс.

Рей нахмурилась, но послушно выполнила указание. Бен с трудом подавил улыбку, наблюдая, как мистер Хакс светит ей в рот карманным фонариком и довольно бормочет себе под нос.

— Зубы в отличном состоянии, учитывая, что вы кормите грудью, — он заглянул дальше. — Горло в норме.

Он убрал фонарик, и Рей сразу закрыла рот. Руки гостя легли ей на плечи.

— Спину ровно, — распорядился мистер Хакс, и Рей незамедлительно выпрямилась. Он по-прежнему возвышался над ней. — Хорошо…

И тут Бен почувствовал, как возбуждается от отстраненного методичного обращения с его девочкой.

— Теперь обследуем вашу грудь, — Рей резко вдохнула, когда руки мистера Хакса легли на вышеупомянутую часть тела.

— Какого она размера, когда вы не кормите?

— Она… небольшая, — стеснительно отозвалась Рей. — Точно не знаю.

— Хорошо, а каков объем молока?

— Помнится, когда мы измеряли нынешний выводок, у меня получалось литр-полтора в день — они много едят, — Рей поморщилась, когда мистер Хакс принялся пальпировать груди чуть сильнее, но не издала ни звука.

— Больно? — Хакс перекатывал их в ладонях, из разбухших сосков брызнуло немного молока.

Бен мог бы поклясться, что в голосе мистера Хакса слышалось возбуждение, но странным образом мысль об этом не вызывала в нем ни ревности, ни бешенства. Эта мысль, откровенно говоря, казалась его телу интригующей.

— Похоже, что да! — съязвила Рей, демонстрируя свое недовольство, и мистер Хакс наклонил голову, переместив руки на ее живот.

— Срок вашей беременности больше, чем у животных сук, но точный период варьируется. Сколько вынашиваете вы?

— Вроде как семь месяцев… Да, папочка? — Рей хлопнула ресницами и посмотрела на Бена — впервые с начала осмотра.

Бен кивнул.

— Да, где-то так. Первая успешная беременность была дольше остальных, почти восемь месяцев.

— Предсказуемо, — кивнул Хакс, проводя пальцами по бокам Рей, ощупывая ребра. — Где-нибудь присутствуют неприятные ощущения?

Рей мотнула головой.

— А в животе? — мистер Хакс аккуратно приложил ладони к маленькой выпуклости и надавил.

— Только когда вы жмете вот так! — внезапно рявкнула Рей, и гость немедленно убрал руки.

— Прошу прощения, мисс Рей, — снова извинился он и повернулся к Бену, который невольно шагнул вперед. — Мистер Соло, мне не очень нравится чувствительность мисс Рей, учитывая период. Должен признаться, симптом настораживающий… Я бы рекомендовал провести бимануальный осмотр, дабы исключить вероятность осложнений на раннем этапе — с учетом незапланированного помета. Я мог бы его провести.

— Как именно пройдет осмотр? — задумчиво уточнил Бен.

— Мисс Рей надо будет лечь на спину, согнуть ноги в коленях и держать их. Раздвигать колени придется широко, поскольку я сомневаюсь, что в вашей кладовой припасены гинекологические скобы. Я могу провести общий осмотр… Следует оценить положение матки — это делается с помощью введения пальцев в вагину. Мы проверим, в норме ли матка и нет ли каких-либо проблем. Сможем даже понять, сколько щенков ожидать.

Бен облизнул губы.

— Рей, снимай шорты! — велел он. — Дай мистеру Хаксу уложить тебя так, как надо.

Сам он вышел в соседнюю комнату, где из шкафчика над раковиной достал бутылочку с лубрикантом и вытащил из коробки две пары одноразовых перчаток. Но предательское воображение подкинуло образ тонких белых пальцев мистера Хакса, испачканных капельками молока Рей. После недолгих размышлений Бен убрал перчатки обратно, а коробку вернул в шкафчик.

На пороге спальни Рей, он, не выдержав, сжал член сквозь штаны. Его принцесса раскинулась на постели с раздвинутыми ногами, почти свисавшей с края кровати задницей и бесстыдно выставленным на обозрение влагалищем.

Мистер Хакс тем временем пододвигал к кровати стул.

Рей дышала слегка учащенно, но Бен едва ли мог ее в этом винить.

— Смазка, — он протянул мистеру Хаксу лубрикант — они использовали для вязок мягкий препарат без запаха — и солгал: — Перчатки, к сожалению, закончились.

— Я понимаю, — смиренно отозвался мистер Хакс, выдавливая лубрикант на правую руку — с той же бесстрастностью, какой сопровождались все его предыдущие действия.

Бена так и подмывало взять его за плечо и толкнуть вперед, прямо в благословленную пизденку Рей, увидеть, как он теряет весь свой холеный лоск от ее вкуса!..

— Сейчас вы почувствуете, как я прикасаюсь к вам, — учтиво предупредил Рей мистер Хакс, и два его пальца скользнули внутрь нее. Рей ахнула и, зажмурившись, сжала кулачки. Вторую руку мистер Хакс положил ей на живот.

— Похоже, что матка находится в идеальном положении, — пробормотал он. — Чувствительность, полагаю, действительно вызвана внеплановой вязкой. Теперь посмотрим, смогу ли я прощупать щенков.

В его действиях чувствовалась профессиональная сноровка, но Рей, дрянная девчонка, все равно принялась неприлично ругаться сдавленным голосом.

Бен подошел к кровати и закрыл ей рот ладонью, прекращая непотребство. Жаль, конечно, ему так хотелось понаблюдать и за ее реакцией, и за лицом мистера Хакса, пока последний копался в ее внутренностях.

— О, вот они, проказники, — произнес мистер Хакс, в его по-врачебному прохладном тоне слышалось удовлетворение. — Четыре… Возможно, пять.

От этих слов сердце Бена радостно застучало, и он улыбнулся дочери, убирав руку с ее лица.

— Четыре? — с затаенным восторгом переспросила Рей. Еще бы! Им пришлось столько трудиться ради этой замечательной — поистине великолепной — новости, доказывающей, что им больше не приходилось бороться за каждый помет!

— Четырех я чувствую с уверенностью, но… разумеется, всегда есть шанс, что за братишками и сестренками спрятались другие сорванцы.

Рей заулыбалась отцу.

— Спасибо, мистер Хакс, — спохватившись, добавила она секундой позже.

— Можно просто Хакс, — нисколько не обиделся гость и, не спеша убирая руку из вагины, вновь послал Бену необычно внимательный взгляд.

Забив на здравый смысл, Бен порывисто двинулся вперед, схватил его запястье и обхватил ртом влажные от смазки и Рей белые пальцы.

Длинные ресницы дрогнули, Хакс приоткрыл рот.

Бен усердно работал языком, тщательно облизывая каждый палец — и не отпускал его руку, даже закончив с этим занятием.

— Вы должны посетить нас еще раз, — задыхаясь, заявил Бен. — Ей… понадобится повторный осмотр.

— Конечно, — медленно проговорил Хакс. — Ваше замечание абсолютно верное. В идеале осмотр необходимо проводить каждые шесть недель.

— Предосторожность в нашем деле никогда не бывает лишней, — Бен прикусил губу. — Тем более с учетом ситуации с последним пометом.

— Тогда как насчет каждых четырех недель? — предложил Хакс. 

Бен ухмыльнулся и придвинулся к нему еще ближе. 

— Может быть, вы заодно лично проконтролируете ее следующую вязку? — на выдохе спросил он.

Хакс блеснул белозубой улыбкой.

— Почту за честь, — отчеканил он, и Бен, разжав пальцы, вернулся к дочери.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Фанфик написан для sleepsick, которая послужила источником его вдохновения. И еще для пары читателей. Каждый из них знает, о ком я.


End file.
